Quote:Deadline
The following is a list of quotations related to Deadline. *'Silva:' Many contemporary scholars believe that the type of fiend that is created when pyreflies unite depends on the spirit of the person who died without the proper sending. These scholars believe that the traits held by the fiends were once held by the human. The data comes from research into both fiends and aeons. For example, common thought amongst scholars is that armored enemies were once armored units in battle, perhaps the heavily-armored defense infantry of the Crusaders. *'Barton:' That's all well and good but none of that information helps us get rid of the thing that's blocking our path to the temple. What do you have to help us with that conundrum? *'Silva:' I would recommend a swift slashing motion vertically like so. *'Yocun:' Iguion. *'Silva:' It's on the tree. It's a field known as Iguion, a lizard-type fiend that's known for its agility and ability to blend in with its surroundings. Scholars believe that lizards are created by the souls of common criminals: thieves, pickpockets, and others of the like. *'Barton:' Because of their ability to steal without being caught, right? *'Silva:' You're catching on, Barton. *'Barton:' What do the Macalania lizards do?" *'Yocun:' Silence and petrify. Petrify is a horrible little status ailment. Slowly but surely your body starts turning to stone. It happens gradually, but it happens. There is medicine known as soft that cures it, and hopefully you have already learned the appropriate white magic spell to cure us in case of such status ailments. *'Barton:' What spell would that be?" *'Yocun:' Esuna. Please tell me you've at least heard of it. *'Barton:' The name rings a bell. *'Yocun:' Please learn it. Petrify is nasty, because it doesn't actually kill you. Your body turns to stone, but your internal organs are still working. You're alive, trapped inside a statue of your own skin. It's not the petrify that kills people. It's the starvation or the dehydration or the hypothermia that kills people when they're out in the woods alone and have no remedy. Please learn the spell, Barton. *'Barton:' Yes, Lady Yocun. *'Barton:' I know my elements, Silva. Blue elements are water based. It can control existing water as well as manipulate the element in order to create more water. Elements are resistant to melee attacks, but are weak to apposing elements. In this case, water is weak against lighting. *'Silva:' You've learned something. I'm impressed, but what would really impress me is if you had a way out of this situation. We could turn back and find another path, but we will likely not make it to the temple before nightfall in that case. We can fight through, but out melee weapons are of little use. What do you suggest Barton? *'Barton:' We fight through. Silva, I have a Lightning Marble in my pack. Take it and place it on the element. I will cast NulTide to protect you. *'Barton:' Hey, Lady Yocun. I know we already talked enough about him, but I just wanted to ask one more thing about Sir Maldus. If he's close to Maester Dammen, then that means he might have the power to end you pilgrimage. He might deny you entrance to temples and you'll never be able to get the final aeon without first getting all the other aeons. *'Yocun:' It don't care what Sir Maldus' angle is, he will not impede my pilgrimage. I will fight my way into the temple if I have to.